Zane the Cool Kid (2012 film)
Zane the Cool Kid is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation. The 41st Geo LTD. feature film, it is the remake of the 1983 animated film of the same name. It was directed by David Silverman and produced by Vanessa Peskamn. The film features the voices of Evan Sabara, Kristen Bell, Wally Wingert, will.i.am, Jane Lynch, Jay Leno, Patrick Warburton, Charlie Day, and Albert Brooks. The film was released on December 5, 2012 by Universal Pictures. It was met with mixed critical reception from critics, while the general public received it favorably. Despite its mixed critical reception, it was a success at the box office. It got to earn $252 million worldwide. The film, along with Chicken and Hen and Dot Box 2, marks the first time that Geo LTD. has released three feature films in the same year. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Evan Sabara as Zane Faron, a 15-year-old teenage boy who is very cool *Kristen Bell as Gila Hilton, a 15-year-old teenage girl and Zane's girlfriend *Wally Wingert as Jep Jepuson, a 18-year-old teenage boy who is cooler than Zane *will.i.am as Sol Sol, a 20-year-old man who is Zane's big fan *Jane Lynch as Jill Faron, Zane's mother *Jay Leno as Barry Faron, Zane's father *Patrick Warburton as Timo, Barry's friend *Charlie Day as Zack, a friend of Zane *Albert Brooks as Danny Jepuson, Jep's father *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kep, Zane's computer voice *Tim Miller as News Reporter and Additional Voices *Ariel Winter, Tara Strong, and Hynden Walch as Zane's screaming fans *Tom Kenny as Additional Voices Production In June 2009, Geo LTD. Animation announced they were developing a computer-animated remake of the 1983 film with Evan Sabara to play the title character. In January 2010, it was announced that Erica Rivinoja and Brian Lynch were working on a script. On February 17, 2011, it was announced that David Silverman, best known for directing numerous episodes of the animated TV series The Simpsons, was chosen as director. In March 2011, it was announced that Kristen Bell joined the cast of the film to voice Gila Hilton, Zane's girlfriend, while Wally Wingert, will.i.am, Jane Lynch, Jay Leno, Patrick Warburton, Charlie Day, and Albert Brooks were in the cast. Release On July 14, 2010, Geo LTD. announced that Zane the Cool Kid was scheduled for release on April 27, 2012. On April 12, 2011, it was announced by Universal Pictures that the release date for the film was being pushed back to December 5, 2012, taking over the release date of Geo. The film is preceded by Geo Got the Groove, a five-minute short film based on the Geo series. The film's first trailer debuted with Chicken and Hen on April 13, 2012. A theatrical trailer was attached to Dot Box 2 on June 15, 2012. Home media Zane the Cool Kid was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and digital HD on February 5, 2013. It includes Geo Got the Groove and a new animated short film Hot Tub Party ''and a sneak peek at ''Geo. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 37% approval rating based on 152 reviews. On Metacritic, the film has 58% approval rating based on 42 reviews falling under the "Mixed or Average" category. Box office Despite the mixed response from critics, the film was a commercial success. On its opening weekend, the film grossed $252 million with a $16,841 average from 5,752 theaters making it the number 3 movie of that weekend behind Hyde Park on Hudson and Lay the Favorite. Music The original score for the film was composed by Hans Zimmer. A soundtrack, consisting of the film's score, was released by Geo LTD. Records on November 30, 2012. will.i.am contributed an original song to the film titled "Tricky". Possible sequel David Silverman, the director of the film, confirmed in January 2013 that they might work on a sequel to the film or a remake of the 1987 sequel Zane the Cool Kid 2: Life Rocks, but they don't have much time to do it. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2012 Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Reboot films Category:Zane the Cool Kid Category:Zane the Cool Kid (2012 film) Category:Films directed by David Silverman Category:Geo LTD. films Category:Universal Pictures films